Wanderers
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida moviéndose sin rumbo fijo en busca de algo llamado libertad. ¿En algún momento quizás podía ella ser feliz? ¿O simplemente le tocaba seguir en aquel túnel sin salida?


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Ubicado días antes de la expedición fuera de los muros.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Wanderers.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Annie veía la noche caer desde aquel tejado contemplando la belleza de aquel firmamento, en algún tiempo o futuro ella hubiese querido ver como es el mundo sin tantas ataduras, una versión diferente de aquella realidad a la cual se enfrentaba día tras día.

Era una persona con una doble vida y le dolía, le dolía vivir rodeada de engaños y traiciones, una parte de ella quería salir a gritar por su libertad, a exigir que la dejaran elegir lo que ella quería para su vida, lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Caminar tranquilamente por la muralla sin remordimiento alguno, sin cargar con la muerte de tantas personas, conocer de verdad a la gente y crear verdaderos lazos de amistad y compañerismo, saber el significado de lo que era una amistad y lo que era aquello que llamaban amor, tener amigos en los cuales si podía confiar sin importar lo que pasara, creer en un futuro con final feliz.

Pero su realidad era otra y ella lo sabía muy bien, cuando por fin se creía dueña de su propia mente algo pasaba y todo se nublaba, todo se movía tan rápidamente lejos de ella. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba internamente cada día al ver a sus compañeros luchar y morir. ¿Por qué seguir con las esperanzas? Quiso preguntarles muchas veces ¿Por qué insistir en un futuro truncado por la maldad? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que nacieron en aquel tiempo de sufrimiento? ¿Por qué su vida no pudo ser diferente?

Las huellas de la felicidad fueron desapareciendo tan rápidamente tiñendo todo de dolor, los muros cayeron en su mente y su voluntad de lucha fue rota y vendida. Quería moverse por aquel camino iluminado que la llevaría al descanso eterno pero por más que avanzaba las luces se apagaban diciéndole que aún no era su momento…

¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cuándo podría ser verdaderamente ella? ¿Cuándo podría levantar la bandera de la paz y profesar sus verdaderos ideales? ¿Podrá ella encontrar la razón del porqué? ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo inundada en aquel gran error? Luchando contra sus propios amigos, matándolos a cada uno como si nunca los hubiese visto en su vida.

¿En dónde estaba aquella niña inocente? ¿Qué pensaría aquella niña de su actual forma de vivir? Seguro estaría en alguna parte de su ser en la más oscura de las soledades con miedo de aquel futuro incierto que le esperaba. Con miedo de lo que se había convertido.

 _En una vil asesina._

Porque mientras ella estuviese con vida, mientras ella abriera los ojos cada día, cada uno de sus pecados serian parte de ella e incluso en la muerte, cada error, cada asesinato que cometió… Todo la seguiría hasta el final.

No existía perdón alguno para ella.

–¿Te pasa algo? –Escuchó la voz de Eren, cuando se dio cuenta el castaño ya había tomado asiento junto con ella. – ¿La noche es bonita, no?

–Solo pensaba en los que nos depara el futuro. –Susurró. – ¿Mañana saldrán de los muros no? –Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta de eso.

–Sí. –Respondió sin más sumiéndose en un gran silencio.

–Ahora eres tú el que no habla. –Mencionó en tono de burla. – ¿Te pasa algo?

–¿Alguna vez en tu vida… Has dudado acerca de lo que debes hacer? –Preguntó.

–Muchas veces. –Respondió sinceramente. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Tengo muchas emociones encontradas por la misión de mañana. ¿Regresaremos con vida o nos moveremos hacia nuestra muerte?

–Vivirás, ciertamente vivirás. –Le dijo levantándose de aquel lugar. – Pase lo que pase se que saldrás de esto.

–¿Por qué tienes fe en mi? –Preguntó con duda. –Annie. –Insistió al verla irse sin decir más.

–No lo sé. –Sonrió. –Eres diferente. –Confesó sinceramente.

–Prométeme que en otro momento volveremos a hablar. –Le pidió.

–No todas las promesas son cumplidas. –Susurró. –Pero acepto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquel día había llegado y ella había fallado en su objetivo, después de tantas muertes que provocó no logró la tarea que se le fue asignada, por un momento había pensado que por fin regresaría a casa, pensó que su misión había terminado y que por fin volvería a ver a su padre, pero la sensación de victoria había sido tan efímera y poco placentera, le habían arrebatado su oportunidad de ser libre.

–Perdóname Eren. –Quiso decir. – Perdóname por todo el daño que te he provocado.

Y sin importarle nada lloró por aquel sueño que se destruía al frente de ella, por sus esperanzas perdidas y por los vínculos que nunca lograría formar ni mantener.

 _Era su destino ser una errante en aquel mundo, ir de lado en lado en busca de una libertad que nunca llegaría._

 _._

 _Vagar por la eternidad hasta que oración fuera escuchada._

 _Perderse en el mundo de los sueños y no despertar hasta que su realidad fuera otra._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Después_ _de un largo tiempo he aparecido con una pequeña historia que salió después de escuchar ''Wanderers'' un OST de Tokyo Ghoul, me puse a pensar a que personajes me recordaba esta canción y sin duda alguna pensé en Annie y todos los demonios que le rodeaba en aquellos días._

 _ **Si la historia fue de su agrado, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber a través de los reviews.**_

 _ **Saludos… Rosse.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
